Io Nitta
Io Nitta is a character from Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2, and a schoolmate of the Protagonist. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Major Character Design Io has shoulder length brown hair that is straight and has a front bang and side bangs and brown eyes. Io wears a small black one-piece dress with a blue striped ribbon at the collar and a grey blazer, also black knee socks with brown shoes. In her artwork she also dons a rather over-sized red hoodie jacket, but she is never shown wearing it in the game. At the begining of the game it shows her wearing a grey mini skirt. Personality Io is a polite, conserved girl often unsure of herself at times. She is noted to also have a penchant for books. Until the last two days of the game, she constantly apologizes and compromises, agreeing with others and never expressing her own views. As the story goes on, Io hints that she's romantically interested in the Protagonist. She even tries to ask something of him with a blush "after everything is over", but trails off and quickly dismisses the matter. Profile Devil Survivor 2 * '''Handle : '''Io * '''Age : '''18 *Born 5/3 (Taurus) *Height: 159cm *Occupation: 3rd year in high school *Lives at: Ariake A third-year student in the Protagonist's and Daichi's school. She is in the same grade as them, but she's in Class C while Protagonist and Daichi are in Class A. She is beautiful, smart, and much admired by other students, but she tends to lack confidence and has trouble asserting herself. She meet Protagonist and Daichi on her way home from a mock exam, in the subway station. After asking them a few questions regarding to the exam, she received an E-Mail from Nicaea along with the other two and got caught in a subway incident. 1st Day Sunday's Melancholy She helped to defeat Dubhe in Shinbashi, and Yamato recognized her ability. She decided to stay with JP's. 2nd Day Monday's Turmoil After defeating Merak in Osaka, she learned of her parents' deaths and had become depressed. 3rd Day Tuesday's Disquiet 4th Day Wednesday's Changes 5th Day Thursday's Shock 6th Day Friday's Partings Io reluctantly agrees to become the avatar of Lugh to unseal the Dragon Stream in order to help defeat Mizar. Not too long after, it is revealed that she is at risk of death as another death clip is sent out portraying her lying on her back at the site of the ritual. She is stricken with fear and the protagonist has the choice of comforting her before the ritual. If the protagonist has a Fate 3 (with a high number of points) or a Fate 4 prior to this and has comforted her successfully, she survives the ritual. If the Protagonist does fulfill have the aforementioned requirements or simply does not choose to comfort her at all, then she suffers a gruesome fate. After she has successfully summoned Lugh and released his power, she convulses violently on the ground with energy pouring out of her until she finally bursts with a startling, unpleasant sound. A pool of blood forms under her. The cast mourns her death. 7th Day A Saturday Toward Coexistence If she is still alive and the player is on a route that opposes her, she appears alongside Daichi. She acts suspiciously. After the player has defeated any foe, or, has attacked her, she summons the power of Lugh again but has full control over his powers. She assumes a Deity form and floats above with a lightening bolt in her hand. Once defeated, she quickly retreats while calling the protagonist's name. When and if the Protagonist decides to convince her to to join his faction, she is rather reluctant but decides to join in the end simply because she has an attachment to the protagonist. Last Day Sunday's Fruition Fate System At Fate 1 she gains resistance to Electricity, at Fate 3 she unlocks Megami Hathor (Lv. 31), and at Fate 5 Fairy Titania (Lv. 58). Stats Io's stats excel in Strength and Magic, making her powerful offensively, be it at physical or magic attacks. Between the two offense stats, she has an emphasis on Magic. However, her low Vitality and Agility makes her quite fragile and slow. ''Day 1, as an Ally ''Level 99'', as an Ally ''Settling Up'', as an Enemy At the beginning of the battle, Io's stats are as follows: After certain events, Io will then assume this form: ''Shadow Io'', as an Enemy Trivia *On Day 4, when Io is searching for something, the player may suggest that she might be looking for "Shonen Chump", a manga magazine. The name is a reference to the real life manga magazine, Shounen Jump. *Io's cell phone is pink. Gallery Io_Nitta_Ingame_Portraits.jpg Deity Io Enemy Devil Survivor 2 (Top Screen).png|Deity Io as an enemy on Day 7. Category:Devil Survivor 2 Characters Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses